1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to exercise equipment and more particularly to such equipment for use by individuals while occupying a wheelchair and incorporates unique structural arrangements that enables the wheelchair occupant to fully exercise major body muscle groups without leaving the wheelchair and without assistance. The exercise equipment enables effective exercising at home, in the gymnasium and at various other facilities accessible to a wheelchair occupant with the equipment including arrangements to securely anchor the wheelchair in various relations to the equipment and to retain the wheelchair occupant within the confines of the wheelchair during various exercise regimens.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various types of exercise equipment have been provided for use in the home, gymnasium and other facilities specifically adapted for exercising. Such devices include arrangements which enable wheelchair occupants to perform certain exercise procedures. The prior art known to applicants will be submitted and discussed in a subsequently filed Information Disclosure Statement.